Wind Dancer
by Illusions
Summary: Not like any other H/M fic. They're both apprentices of the great master of martial arts, battling to be the favorite. This is one of those fics where enemies just miiight turn into something else... ;)
1. Prologue

Hey! This is your Raven, always writing stories! ^_~ I just love h/m so I wrote this after watching a chinese movie. ^_^ Hope you like it! R/r pleasse!!!! Arigato!   
~Raven  
  
*~-~*  
  
  
  
  
"Master, what do I do next?" The young child sat on her tatami mat, waiting for the next order.  
"Close your eyes." The man ordered. The child obeyed, but fidgeted every 15 seconds.   
"Can I-"  
"Hush! Haruka, close your eyes and sit there for an hour."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Do as I tell you! I shall make it 3 hours if you don't obey!"  
"Yes, master." Haruka obediantly closed her eyes, and tried her best not to fidget.   
"You are young. You need dicipline. This is one of the main things to remember in fighting- to be patient. When you are older, you shall sit for many more hours, with a few breaks so that your legs will not get clotted. Young Haruka, you have much to learn. Much much to learn. Tommorow…" The man sipped his tea. "I shall show you my other student- she has many gifts, as you do- and you shall work well together."   
*An hour passes*  
"You may get up." Haruka stands up shakily- her whole body numb. "I want you to go run a mile, and then drink a cup of tea. You may leave."  
"Thank you, Master." Haruka started running, pumping blood into her legs. She gasped as the cold air struck her. "I can do this… I can do this." Haruka breathed heavily and used the breathing techniques her teacher had taught her. "I can do this…" *pant pant* When she finished, she ran all the way home, and drank the hot cup of tea her mother had handed her.   
"I want you to go and clean the house, Haruka. After that, you shall have your meal, and then you may rest for a few minutes. You may leave." Her stepmother nodded to her, handing her the broom. "Don't forget the leaves outside, in our garden."  
"Yes, mother." Haruka bowed and clutched the broom her stepmother handed her. She started sweeping the house, and remembered her late grandmother's words.   
"Ah, Haruka- you are the daughter of the wind. Your spirit is just like your mothers… always sweeping through the house. Haruka, you take your duties respectfully… never thinking about what you want in your life. Ruka, you need to look into your soul… look into your soul... find the spirit of your mother within you. It will guide you to true happiness. Follow the wind…" Her grandmother died in her arms, a soft smile creating dimples in her wornout, smooth olive skin.  
Tears ran down Haruka's face, causing her vision to blur and shake. Haruka wiped her eyes and smiled at her grandmother's picture around her neck. Her only gift; a musical locket. It had her mother and her grandmother's pictures in it. She finished cleaning the house, and returned to her mother, handing her the broom.   
"Good. You have missed a few places, but it cannot be helped. Eat your rice, and then practice your calligraphy. Then you may go upstairs, and go to sleep."   
"Yes, mother." Haruka sat on the ground and fingered the limp beans, and the soggy rice her mother handed before her. She sighed, and ate the bland food. Then she sat on her mat, and took out a sheet of rice paper, writing the alphabet in perfect handwriting. The block of ink nearly tipped over, and Haruka caught it just in time. She couldn't wait till she could learn the martial arts or fencing from her master. When she finished writing the alphabet five times, she went upstairs, rolled out her bed, and went to sleep.   
  
"FASTER!" The man yelled to the girl. The young girl had shoulder-length wavy blue hair. "Michiru! Faster!" The young girl breathed quickly in short gasps, and she kicked and punched the moving bag with astounding accuracy. Sweat poured from her brow, and her blue eyes's gaze didn't wander from the bag. "FASTER, MICHIRU!" The young girl collasped, exhausted from the pressure. The master smiled. "Good. You may take a five minute break. Meditate, and concentrate on making that bag break. Am I clear? Oh, there you are, Haruka! This is Michiru, the only one at your level. You both have your different strengths, and I will be looking forword to teaching you both together. As one, both of you will be invincible." The Master nodded for them to bow to eachother. They both stared at eachother, and then finally got the picture.   
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Michiru."  
"I will enjoy fighting with you, Haruka." They both bowed to eachother, not looking from eachother's eyes.   
"I will not let her surpass me." They both thought.   
  



	2. Dancing in the Wind....

Hiya! This is **your** Raven, always coming back to write another chapter!!!!! Hey, didcha miss me? **winks** ^.~ Ok… erm… ya. =) Hope ya all like this chappy! ^.^  
~Raven  
(^$*&^%$)  
  
"Haruka, Michiru. I want you both to sit in the corner over there…" The master pointed to a corner of the room. Two tatami mats lay there, and a smooth stone. The two girls did as he said. They sat on the mat. "Meditate… rub the stone… feel the energy of life within all creatures and things." The master ordered. "Put that energy into your hands. Unleash it!!!" The master frowned when nothing happened. "Come on, try again! Feel all of the energy from the stone… gather it! Gather it in your hands! Now unleash it!!!" The girls were exhausted, trying to concentrate.   
"How… can we unleash it, Master?" Haruka gasped. "Where do we unleash it?"  
"You ask too many questions, Haruka." But the Master was smiling. "Imagine that energy hitting that weed right there." He pointed to it. Haruka nodded and closed her eyes again. But before she did, she turned and looked at Michiru. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing shallow. She had sat there without moving a muscle for a long time. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes again.   
"Haruka, Michiru. These exercises will help you gain a psychic balance in your mind. It will help you control what you want to happen. These exercises are very important if you want to be a master of martial arts." The master nodded. "You must be able to pull that weed by your mind, or burn it."   
"This is way too hard." Haruka muttered. She closed her eyes and decided to try one last time, using the energy in her hands from the rock, making it a bullet, and tried to hit the weed with it."  
"Very close, Haruka. Aim better." The master ordered.   
  
**three hours passed**  
  
"Ahhh!" Haruka through the bolt of energy into the plant, and it burned on contact. Michiru was having positive results as well.   
"AH!" The weed was pulled from the ground, and it threw itself to the corner of the room.   
"Excellent!" The master smiled. "You have both done well." Sweat was pouring from both of their heads, and they smiled weakly.   
"Thank you, Master." Michiru smiled.  
"Each of these techniques require the same amount of power. One of them is used for defense, and one is used for destruction. You must choose wisely between the two, when facing an enemy. Michiru, the technique you have learned easily is used for defense. People should not kill everything they want to be from. This technique will be used more often. Learn it well." The master nodded. "Haruka," He turned to her. "You have the more powerful technique within you. You must use it wisely as well. It is not right to kill everything, but you'll have to kill for the journey ahead of you. You are my two disciples, and you will need to do jobs for me. Michiru, go work on your martial arts. Haruka, I need to see you for a moment." Michiru threw envious daggers at Haruka, but obeyed the master's orders. She went to the bag, and started punching and kicking it swiftly.   
"Haruka, come here." The master motioned her closer. Haruka did his bidding, and sat next to him. "You have an amazing sense of power in those skinny arms of yours." The master motioned her to punch a hard bag. With one swift kick and punch, the bag burst open. "Amazing.." the master murmured. "Michiru has great power in her mind, and her thinking before where to hit the bag. That's how she beats things… but this is power. Michiru! Come here!" Michiru ran to the master.   
"Yes, master?"  
"Punch and kick this bag until it bursts."  
"Alright." Michiru looked at it for a split second, and after one kick and a punch at the right angles, the bag fell down. The master thought, and then spoke.   
"Haruka, you have great power when it comes to destroying, but you are a little weak in the art of defense. Michiru, it is the other way for you. Your defense techniques are amazing, but it takes you a little more time to kill something than Haruka. I want both of you to become good partners. Learn from each other, and you will be invincible." The master smiled. "I want both of you to fight against each other for a moment."   
"I will enjoy battling you, Michiru."  
"So will I." They faced and bowed to each other.   



End file.
